


Apart, Together

by mewties (icantbelieveitsnotmeulin)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbelieveitsnotmeulin/pseuds/mewties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair can't stand that is fiancée is away. He fights his loneliness with phone calls, and she tends to a different sort of loneliness in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be pure smut but then it got cute for a second and also I referenced a stand-up act I saw Aisha Tyler do when I was in high school toward the end so there's that. I'm sorry this went so awry.

Alistair Theirin wasn’t a person you could call overly fond of alone time. In fact, he rather hated it, and since his fiancée was away on a business trip, he was being force-fed a large dose of it. The only small comforts he had, in this too-quiet apartment that now felt way too tall, was that she couldn’t take her dog (Beethoven, who slept curled at the foot of her side of the bed at nights), and that she called him at least once a day. And by the sound of his phone, one of those calls was now.

He practically dove to pick it up off the bed, tumbling onto it as he slid his thumb across the screen to answer. The phone was up by his ear in a second.

“Hello?” He always posed the greeting as a question, wanting to make sure she was actually there, that she hadn’t just dialed him by mistake, still busy, not able to speak to him yet.

“Alistair. It’s me.” He could picture her face as she said it, eyes closed, serene at a glance. He felt himself relax at the sound of her voice. The sound of movement, sliding, likely as she sat on the hotel bed.

“I know,” he told her, quietly. They had been together for years and he still got the same look on his face like he was over the moon for her. “How was your day?”

“Long. Tiring.” He listened to her go over it in detail: the lackeys from the other company who tried calling her ideas “cute” as a means to boost their status in the meeting, the annoying accountant that ruined her lunch. Beethoven came whining, putting his paws up on the bed, and Elise cooed to him to “put her baby on.” Alistair had to stop Beethoven from trying to repeatedly lick his phone. _Again_.

Eventually Alistair got ahold of his own conversation once more. He heard Elise groan from the other end.

“Ugh. I’m taking off these damn pantyhose.” He heard the shuffle of movement before she added a quick, “Hope you don’t mind” as an afterthought. He chuckled.

“Why would I mind? It’s not like I can see what you’re wearing,” he said. He heard her laugh softly to herself.

“You could always ask. I’d even send pictures.” There was an impure tinge to her voice that made his neck start to flush.

“Elise-“

“Do you miss me, Alistair?” The flush developed into a blush. She knew he missed her. That’s not what she was asking.

“Terribly,” he replied, barely audible. He could practically hear the corners of her lips turn up into a sly smile.

“Tell me.” It was a demand, not a suggestion. He shifted a bit uncomfortably. There were more sounds from her end.

“What was that?”

“I’m unbuttoning my shirt.” She paused briefly. Another button. “You’re avoiding it, Alistair.”

“Sh-should we really be-“

“ _Alistair._ ” The way she practically moaned his name sent a shiver up his spine. “If you don’t want to, we can-“

“No, no, it’s…” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I’m going to make a fool of myself.”

“I promise you won’t, dear.”

He swallowed again. “F-Fine.” Inhaling slowly, he attempted to regain his composure. Or at least get his voice to stop wavering. “If I were there, I’d…kiss you.”

“Yes?” Encouragement to go on. Of course he’d kiss her, they both knew that was a given.

“I’d…start with your lips, and then your neck,” he continued. She always tilted her head away from him when he got to her neck, exposing more of the skin. He liked to linger there, draw his tongue against it, listen to her soft exhales-

“And then?” She prompted him further. He glanced over at the wall before returning his gaze downward, angled towards the phone, to her.

“Lower. Down between your breasts…” Feeling them press against the sides of his face, soft and warm and practically inviting. The shivering breaths when his tongue touched here, too, her flesh was so _sensitive_ -

“Running my fingers against your-“ She moaned, louder than he expected, right into his ear through the phone, and something dawned on him. “You’re….getting off to this, aren’t you?!” He accused.

“Mmf.” A sound of affirmation, and begrudged pausing. “And you aren’t?” She replied dryly. He felt a flush sear across his nose and in the apples of his cheeks.

“Wh-what?! No, I’m-“ He moved his arm into the space between his legs, concealing the bulging material there, as if somehow she would see, as if like this, she wouldn’t know. “You know I like it better when you do it.”

“I know, darling~” She crooned. “You know I feel the same. But I’m not there right now, am I? Do you _really_ want to leave all this tension for when I get back?”

“Yes.”

“Alistair, stop sulking. We’re _adults_.”

He pouted briefly. “I don’t know whether it’s better or worse that you’ll know.”

“Better,” she asserted confidently. “Now get back to it! You were doing well.”

“Really,” he said with disbelief, before switching his phone to his left hand. Not that he was even sold on doing anything. It wasn’t like he’d said he was going along with it. His pants were getting _really_ uncomfortable.

“Where was I?” He asked. He could still feel the redness in his face. He heard her shift again, her voice coming closer to the phone.

“Mmmn, my breasts.” She wasn’t even holding the phone anymore, was she. Ready to act out what he described, perhaps?

“Ahh. Right.” He cleared his throat and moved the bands of his pants and boxers downward, tired of the weird way the fabric fit around his erection. “Y-your breasts…” Full and soft and-

“Alistair.” Voice gentle in his ear, jerking him back into focus.

“Yes! Um, I’d…” He hesitated, looking away again. “…tease your breast, maybe…u-using my tongue on the other one…” She let out another soft moan, clearly enjoying herself. He tried not to think about the way her knees bent inward when something felt good, about the way her firm thighs drew gentle curves up to her hips, about how her legs felt wrapped around him, about her knees pressing up against his arms and her thighs on either side of his head and the way her back arched and her fingers curled into his hair and-

“Alistair!!” He heard his own moaning stop abruptly, and he shrunk, sheepish.

“S-sorry…”

He heard her snort, amused. “Couldn’t take the tension after all, could you?” she teased. He opened his mouth to say something back, but she laughed, a sound that made his heart throb. “Shall we continue?” Maker, she was _captivating._

“Where, ah….where were we again?” He waited with baited breath for her response, rather eager to get back into things.

“Well, since _you_ just left off, I had to fill in some blanks…” Her voice was a playful croon, it only made things worse for him. “…so for _me_ you were just past my navel.”

“Oh-ho, going _there_ , are we?” He shot back. Her lips curled up into a little smile.

“Next time, don’t get absorbed in your own fantasies if you want to control where this is going.” She knew he far from minded.

“So, then. Farther down?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“In-between your, ah, folds?” He grinned, and he heard her snort from the other end.

“Alistair, be serious!” She said between chuckles. “Come on!”

“Alright, alright!” He settled back into serious mode. “Then, I’d…slide my tongue inside you, drawing up your, um…you know.” He hoped she wouldn’t be distracted by that last bit. It didn’t seem to affect her.

“Nnn, Alistair, I am so wet right now…” She breathed. He felt a twinge, a jolt, as she said it. She was enjoying this. His heart raced.

“Teasing your, ah, c-clit…” It was such a hard word, blunt edges and nothing romantic. But she moaned, and his heart caught again.

“Drawing around in circles…”

“Nnnnngh…”

“Pushing against it,”

“Ah-!”

“Sliding further back-“

“Hahhh…”

Oh, every sound she made made him _worse_. Her own state was too clear, her pleasure was mounting and that knowledge drove his own. He was honestly no longer sure who was enjoying this more, but it was hardly his fault that her moaning drove him absolutely to the _brink_. He bit down on his lip and slowed his pace. Not now, not yet. Still had to focus.

“Ah, Alistair, I’m-“

“Close?” He was breathless. “Then I think it’s time for-“

“Swirly thing?”

“Swirly thing.”

He listened to her breath hitch, her moans catch, a wonderful crescendo as she drew ever-closer to orgasm. He delved into memories - she’d push his head closer, clutching his hair and the bedsheets as she tried to stave off as long as possible. He’d delight in the way she squirmed, especially the way her legs slid against him – was she doing that now, alone? There were few things that could excite him more than knowing he made her feel this way-

“Nn! Oh, Alistair!” His name came as a low moan driven up from her chest, and he knew it came accompanied by a shudder. He couldn’t hold back any longer, putting his hand over the head of his cock as it pulsed, a reward for a job well done.

“Darling, I do ridiculous things for you,” he said, accusing but affectionate.

Elise sighed contentedly. “Worth it,” she said breathlessly. Alright, he could kind of agree. Making her happy like that was always pretty worth it.

“Hey,” he called quietly. “I love you.” There was no response but soft breathing from the other end. “Hey!”

“Mmmm? Loveyou……too…….” she mumbled.

“Elise.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep on me.

“You are an animal.”

He waited a couple seconds more, then blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. She was absolutely terrible and he loved every part of her.


End file.
